The People Change
by Neko-O'neil
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que sucedería si alguna vez te lo quitaran todo?, ¿O te separaran de un miembro de tu familia?, tendrías que pelear para salvar todo lo que tenías. Se descubren personas que ayudarán a resolverlo, nunca se debe juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel también avanzarán poco a poco con sus amigos. Las personas cambian.


**Hola queridos/as lectores, ya volví con otra idea la cual tenía desde hace mucho, aunque aclaro:**

**Esta es una historia basada en algunas cosas de la vida, no es tan rosa como todos quisiéramos, es más bien para entrar en el término "Normal" por así decirlo. Me basaré realmente en la serie, poniendo situaciones sobre la familia, lecciones de Splinter, etc. Se irán conociendo las personalidades variantes a través del fic, eso se entenderá pronto, espero sea de au agrado, es la segunda historia que publico.**

**TMNT NO me pertenece, sino a sus creadores Kevin, Peter y la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. **

**.**

**.**

**1: Desgarrando Lazos.**

Te sientes extraña, mientras te encontrabas en tu cuarto, casi dormida por todo el trabajo que te daban en la escuela, estaba casi terminado pero desde hace rato estás escuchando ruidos provenientes de planta baja, te colocas los audífonos restándole importancia y vuelves a concentrarte en las ecuaciones.

Subes todo el volumen, pero los ruidos no paran, y en un momento tu hermano entra casi rompiendo la puerta de tu habitación y te arranca los audífonos de forma brusca.

—¡¿Qué rayos te...-?!-Antes de que termines de hablar te cubre la boca y te introduce junto con él en el ropero, tu empiezas a asustarte por su raro comportamiento.

—Shh-Te indica él lo más callado que puede, como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo, obedeces puestoque sabes que te golpeará si intentas lo contrario, siempre se han llevado así,, como la mayoría de hermanos.

Te quita la mano de la boca al ver que estás calmada, pero tu poca tranquilidad se va cuando él cierra la puerta del ropero, te pide que te calmes, pero no soportarás mucho tiempo ahí dentro, odias los espacios pequeños, lo peor es que ahora escuchas incluso ruidos en el techo.

Te atreves a abrir un poco la puerta, apenas para respirar, cuando ves a un robot dentro de tu cuarto, inspeccionando, al instante entraron dos más...retrocedes, entendiendo porque tu hermano había echo todo.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?-Preguntas aterrada en un susurro, pero por accidente antes de que el pudiera decir algo, tropiezas con tus propios pies por tu nerviosismo, con tu cabello bloqueando la vista, pero sabes que has echo una completa estupidez, aunque haya sido por accidente.

—Kraang, dile a Kraang que hemos encontrada la conocida como humana, la llevaremos con Kraang para realizar las pruebas que quiere hacer Kraang.

Abres los ojos sorprendida, ¿Iban a hacer experimentos contigo, quieres salir corriendo pero tu hermano desde aun su ubicación te señala que no hagas nada, decides confiar en él y solo respiras de modo agitado, tu pánico crece cuando se empiezan a acercar a ti, con una especie de agujas.

—¡Corre estúpida corre!-Grita tu hermano, abriendo la puerta del ropero golpeando a los dos robots y tomándote de los brazos para dirigirse a la ventana, tu casa tenía dos pisos, sin contar la azotea, y forcejeas ante las ideas de tu mente.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Antes de que sigas protestando te carga contra tu voluntad, y te sienta en el balcón, mientras parece pensar lo que está a punto de hacer, hasta que finalmente mira tus ojos.

—Perdona, pero corre, no dejes que te atrapen. No quiero que a ti te encuentren-Con eso entiendes todo, se habían llevado seguro a tus padres, por eso eran los ruidos en la sala.

Tus palabras están bloqueadas, y cuando menos lo esperas, suelta tus brazos, mientras poco a poco y sin darte cuenta empiezas a caer hacia atrás, cuando lo notaste ibas a gritar, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido, caíste por fortuna sobre unas enredaderas, oculta, pero asustada.

—A-Au..

Te asomas hacia arriba, notando como esos robots electrocutan a tu hermano, quieres detenerlos, pero tu miedo te lo impide, es increíble como es que solo por eso te es imposible ayudarlo, te consideras una cobarde, para cuando un poco de valentía apareció en ti, fue muy tarde, se lo habían levado.

Y no sólo a él...

A toda la familia, tus padres también, no sabías donde podían esta ahora.

Te sientes estúpida, solo querías golpear algo. Con rapidez tus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, te abrazas a ti misma buscnado consuelo y tratando de que nadie escuche tus sollozos, estás atrapada entre las enredaderas, las plantas sobre las uales habías caído, debajo del balcón.

—A-Alguien...ayuda..-Susurras mientras tu pantalón se va llenando de lágrimas que recorren tu rostro. Te cubres intentando secar las lágrimas, y un estruendo hace que caigas de lado, golpeándote la cabeza, tu casa empezaba a arder en llamas, pero permaneciste inmóvil sujetándote, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

En ese momento lo habías perdido todo, tu vida normal, a tu familia, tu hogar...no te quedaba nada.

Pasado un rato, abres los ojos, que te duelen por haber llorado tanto, te sentías completamente inútil. Habías estado siempre recostada en la cama con tu computadora, chateando con tus amigos por alguna red, casi nunca hacías deberes en casa.

No te gustaba demasiado salir...

Preferías jugar algún juego, o dormirte, ver películas y molestar a tu hermano, cuando tu madre te pedía algo, rara vez la ayudabas y tu padre se molestaba por las notas bajas conseguidas en el instituyo, todo te daba flojera en ese entonces.

Apretaste con fuerza la enredadera, intentando escalar a tu bastante dañado balcón, el cielo estaba más oscuro que antes, posiblemente pasaba de medianoche, por fin llegaste, y caíste de rodillas al encontrar todo destrozado.

Tu ropa, quemada y rota, tu computadora, celular, y tu tarea, destruidos, el cuarto en un horrible estado, parecia quemado, y lo que dolió en el alma fue ver esa foto familiar, enmarcada y colgada en la pared.

Toda la familia, unida...

Rota en dos partes, en una te encontrabas tu sola, sonriendo a la cámara, y en la otra, tu hermano y tus padres...con las manos temblorosas y sucias, la tomaste, uniéndola de nuevo, y volviendo a llorar, haciendo que se suelte y caiga al suelo.

—Estoy...sola...estoy sola..-Sollozas, sin evitar pensar como esos malditos robots torturan a todos, o puede que incluso, ya no estuvieran con vida, eso era lo que menos querías pensar.

Ya no te importaba nada, lo más importante era la familia, algo que ninguno de nosotros quisiéramos perder.

Escuchas voces, como de muchachos, en el techo, pero por cobardía no sales, temiendo que sean aliados de los robots. No piensas quedarte quieta como idiota y te levantas rápido para escapar.

—¿Que...?-El espejo también está roto, pero notaste en tu cabeza una pequeña mancha, que pronto te hizo aterrarte, con miedo, recorriste una parte de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, dejando ver una herida, al parecer te heriste cuando caíste del balcón, y no fue nada leve, te preguntabas como seguías viva con toda esa sangre perdida.

Pero por esa vez...que te arrebataron todo, sentiste hervir tu sangre de ira, rabia y millones de emociones mezcladas.

—No puedo...¡No puedo!-La poca fuerza que poseías se esfumó de la nada y como resultado en segundos te encuentras dando puñetazos al espejo, ocasionando cortadas en tus manos, haces demasiado ruido y ninguno de los vecinos sale o se queja, por lo que seguro toda la cuadra está vacía.

En el último golpe, un pedazo de vidrio salió volando, de no ser porque algo lo hizo salir del camino que llevaba, en pocas palabras fuiste salvada y por ello, evitaste una herida extra.

—¿Q-Qué?-Volteaste lentamente y tartamudeando, tus ojos se abren al máximo al notar 4 figuras en tu habitación, parecían tortugas gigantes, uno de ellos, específicamente el de banda morada, suelta un "Booh" con el que literalmente huyes, o eso querías.

—¡Chicos, Cabeza de Piel...!-Aparece otro mutante con banda anaranjada, mirándote fijamente y con una leve sonrisa-¿Quién es ella?-Te señala y te cubres la boca, ahogando tus gritos-¿Por que esta llorando?-La sonrisa del mutante se fue por una mueca, al parecer de disgusto y te sorprendes.

—"¿Eh?"-Quitas las manos y automáticamente limpias las lágrimas, al minuto gritas dejando sordos a todos, incluyéndote a ti.-¡¿Que rayos son ustedes?!

—Hay que largarnos, solo es una niñita llorona que nos teme-Hace burla el que más te asusta, el de rojo.

—Pero Raph...tu le temes a las cucarachas-Sonríe el que parece alegre, por un momento miras a donde huir, pero si pudieras levantarte y correr te atraparían, además tiene armas.

—V-Váyanse...-Te acomodas, ocultando tu rostro en tus rodillas y volviendo a llorar, lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

—Chicos, ¡El Clan del Pie va hacia el TCRI!...-Esa voz parecía femenina, levantaste la mirada, topándote con una compañera de clase con la que no hablas mucho, Abril O'neil, la pelirroja se arrodilla ante ti, al parecer entendía lo que pasaba.

—Ellos...esos robots...mi familia-Balbuceaste, recuperando la calma, mientras ella también parece tener tristeza.

—No te preocupes, seguro están bien, también se llevaron a mi padre...los rescataremos-Te dice con confianza, mientras ves que el mutante más alto se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana demasiado frágil.

—Abril, ¿Estás bien?, tu brazo...-Igual lo notaste, tiene una cortada pequeña a la altura del hombro.

—Tranquilo Donnie, estoy bien...es solo que, Karai dio una buena pelea..-Al parecer el de morado siente algo por ella, su excesiva preocupación y un leve rosado coloreando sus mejillas lo delata, por otra parte, el de azul, al parecer se molesta un poco cuando Abril mencionó el nombre "Karai"

—¡Aaaah!-Gritaste de manera muy aguda, cuando una especie de arma japonesa, un Kunai, cae casi en tu tobillo, por milagro saliste ilesa y te diste cuenta, pero para ese momento fue tarde, todos se vieron rodeados por ninjas, y volviste a gritar.

**.**

**Por ahora terminamos con el primer capítulo, déjenme decirles que no se esperan lo que viene, tendrá de todo un poco, comedia, aventura, familia, amigos, romance, pero todo a su tiempo, quizá este primer capítulo no fue tan bueno, pero hice lo que pude, el título significa "Las personas cambian". ****Algo más que decir, aquí algunos capítulos serán narrado con "POV Masculino" y "POV Femenino" porque la historia es dedicada a los lectores, todos los personajes tendrán su protagonismo, no voy a darle mayor a unos o menor a otros. Los pairings son a votación "Leonarai" y "Apritello" pueden aparecer ambas parejas o solo una, pero eso depende de ustedes. Y lo más importante, aquí no hay protagonistas perfectas, por lo que le pondré algo de realismo, para no aburrirlos y hacer que por lo menos se entretengan un rato.**


End file.
